Found my Treasure
by Insanitys Plaything
Summary: One shot, Hermione has her eye on a certain red head. Contains spoiler, girlgirl pairing, and sexual content.


An attempt at a one shot… unless I can think of a way to continue or if anyone is interested? Excuse the akward writing, im out of practice and rather tired. I just got back from a music festival. Im not really that happy with it, it sounds really awkward and it's a bit fast but I figured if I do SOMETHING it will get me back writing again.

Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Spoilers. There's my warning. If you haven't read the book (because your being lazy and slow), and then you read this fan fiction (despite having been warned) and then you complain that it was spoiled for you (because you are too stupid to understand warnings) then I really have no sympathy for you whatsoever.

Okay: D That being said… if you are reading this you have obviously read the 6th book or don't care what happens. So.. I was at the store at 10pm waiting for midnight. There was no long line up or anything so me and my friend wandered upstairs to go look at baby books, and noticed a line up of about 20 people. So we instantly got in line. Ten minutes later….the line snaked through all the book shelves, through the entire second floor of the huge downtown Chapters book store. Ha ha. If we had waited a few more minutes browsing downstairs, we would have been behind 400 people instead of 20. I was so disappointed when I woke up the next morning. All the other books I have finished within hours of getting the books, but because my baby is making me exhausted all the time, I fell asleep only 200 pages in. Grr. I woke up with my arms around the book like a teddy bear. How sad. But at least I had it done that day. The end was such a mind bend. I knew there was a reason Harry kept insisting about malfoy and snape. I thought that malfoy was meant to kill Harry though, not Dumbledore. Big changes in book 7 I guess…

She was sitting nervously in the common room, fiddling uncharacteristically with a quill instead of writing with it. After much thought and deliberation, she had decided that tonight was the night. Her mind had of late been filled with images of a certain red haired Weasley, who she had been eyeing for quite some time. The summer had changed all of them, and this one in particular. Their bright eyes twinkled with playfulness yet hinted at concealed mystery, the freckles dotted across their face adding only to their charm. Ginger hair framing a perfect face, perfect lips… She imagined leaning in for a kiss, tasting those lips, slipping her tounge between them, and let out a slightly audible moan. Hermione glanced from side to side, slightly embarrassed and wondering if anyone had heard her… Maybe Harry had something going with that silencing spell. If she was embarrassed at the possibility of someone reading into her faint verbal expression, she would have been even more mortified if anyone could see what was happening between her legs, as her thin cotton panties grew damp with wanting.

They had won the quidditch cup, the boisterous mood in the Gryffindor common room was contagious and it gave her the courage she had been trying to work up for the past several months. Tonight that red head Weasley would be hers. Pity her brother would be crushed, he obviously liked her, but Hermione had her heart set on Ginny, and tonight she would be hers.

Suddenly the portrait hole swung open and Harry climbed in looking extremely agitated. Poor boy didn't even know his team had won yet. His demeanor shifted slowly from grim to shocked to exceedingly excited as his eyes took in the roaring Gryffindor banner, cheering first years and excessive amounts of buttebeer bottles littering the tables. Ginny was racing towards him, beaming with pride. She rushed into his open arms to embrace him, when suddenly the entire common room fell silent, as Harry Potter tilted her head towards his and kissed her. Hermione's heart skipped a beat, as she stared at the pair. She suspected that Harry fancied Ginny, but not that much...not enough to make such a public declaration of his love for her… not enough to stand in between her

Ginny watched the portrait hole swing open, and the face of Harry Potter with extreme pleasure. She knew he had been worrying constantly about the outcome of the match, and had probably driven himself to distraction wondering if they had done all right. She rushed at him, glowing with happiness, to congratulate him. He might not have made it to the match that day, but his persistent confidence in them, combined with excellent training sessions, had made their glorious victory possible. She ran into his open arms to embrace him, and was completely thrown off guard as he lifted his lips to hers. For a couple seconds she stood ridged with shock, then pushed him away from her. She loved Harry… but not like this, never like this.

Hermione stared in wonder as Ginny pushed Harry back. Her brain registered his rejected look, Ginny's surprised stance, and the gasp that broke the temporary hush over the common room. She watched as Ginny spoke something soft words to Harry, turned awkwardly and walked upstairs. Spitting out damp eagle feathers onto the common room table, she dropped her quill, murmured "I will handle her, you handle Harry" to Ron, and raced up the stairs towards Ginny's room.

Knowing full well that Ginny's dorm mates would be downstairs simpering over Harry for quite sime time, Hermione knew she would have ample time to comfort Ginny. She knocked on the door and entered quietly.

"Oh its just you Hermione." Ginny sighed. "I was hoping it wasn't those pesky girls I am forced to share my room with."

Hermione laughed softly. Ginny openly resented being in the year below her best friends, and told Hermione often she wished she was in the 6th year with them. Hermione sat down on her Ginny's bed, banishing any inappropriate thoughts from her head. Now was the time to be a friend. Ginny probably felt terrible at rejecting Harry, not to mention confused, maybe embarrassed, and more then a little upset.

"Oh Hermione… its not that I don't like Harry. I do. Just not like that. Not … not any boy like that" Hermione hesitated, was Ginny hinting towards something or was she just reading too much into an innocent comment? Ginny turned towards Hermione, tears in her eyes.

"But I am in love, but I cant tell them…"

Hermione opened her mouth to tell Ginny that she should take a chance, that she would never know until she tried, that it was better to have loved and lost then never have loved at all. But then she decided not too. For one of the first times, she decided to take her own advice instead of dishing it out on others, and leaned down towards Ginny.

Ginny was crying and lamenting the fact that she would never have a chance at the one girl she had always wanted, when that one girl leaned down and laid her lips on Ginny's. Not a word was spoken, the connection and attraction the two girls felt so natural that what came next was no surprise to either of them. Slowly Hermione wet Ginny's lips with her tongue, before slowly teasing it into her mouth. She flicked her tounge playfully over Ginny's causing Ginny to moan in pleasure and grasp tightly at Hermione's hair. Ginny slowly pulled Hermione down to the bed and began to run her fingers lightly along Hermiones skin, making her gasp. The two girls, passion rising, clutched desperately at eachother, neither wanting to release the precious treasure they had finnaly gained. Eachother.


End file.
